


Без стыда

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Поэтому Сяо Чжань был готов отсосать Ван Ибо, а потом пойти с ним хоть в продуктовый, хоть продолжать съемки в тяжелых дорогих костюмах! Они не были женаты, но Сяо Чжаню было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что его действительно любят. Ему хватало одного поцелуя, чтобы загореться.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Без стыда

**Author's Note:**

> бета - daanko

Сяо Чжань обхватил бутылку и резко повернул ее, сразу задавая приличную скорость. Он выпрямился, следя за тем, как быстро вертится горлышко, и думал, что он действительно очень хочет, чтобы оно показало на Ибо. Ван Ибо кусал кубы, сидя напротив, едва заметно ухмылялся — тоже переживал, да так, словно от исхода их игры зависела его жизнь. А бутылка все крутилась, постепенно замедляясь.

Телевизор что-то вещал, но из-за напряжения казалось, что в комнате совсем тихо. Чжань подался чуть вперед и снова посмотрел на Ибо, который сидел с таким сложным лицом, что хотелось рассмеяться. Бутылка остановилась в тот самый момент, когда Сяо Чжань потянулся к собственному уху, и выводы об итоге их игры можно было сделать лишь по выражению лица Ибо.

— Чжань-гээ, — капризно протянул Ибо, взял тарелки с пола и укатил на кухню.

Сяо Чжань показательно победоносно рассмеялся и откинулся обратно на диван, устроив голову на мягкую подушку. Он выпил слишком много кофе сегодня, поэтому голова несильно кружилась, но Ибо знать об этом было необязательно. Конечно, он мог сказать, что чувствует себя нехорошо, и тогда Ван Ибо вызвался бы загружать посудомойку сам, без каких-либо игр и споров, но он бы не отстал, и Сяо Чжаню пришлось бы мириться с его заботой и выслушивать, что нельзя так легкомысленно относиться к собственному здоровью, что дома есть вода и соки, а пить кофе в выходной совершенно необязательно. Ибо вечно становился заботливой мамочкой, и это было мило, но сейчас Чжань планировал провести время с пользой и удовольствием, и желательно без долгих споров о том, кто тут еще ведет себя по-детски глупо.

Ибо бурчал из кухни, но вскоре его перестало быть слышно из-за грохота посуды. Чжань потянулся к пульту и переключил канал, на котором они смотрели то идиотское, но смешное шоу.

— В следующий раз пойдешь ты! — крикнул Ибо.

Сяо Чжань обязательно сжалился бы над ним, но сегодня они оба были в равных условиях: одинаково заебанные, сытые до той степени, когда хочется только лежать в обнимку и смотреть в потолок, довольно улыбаясь. Они разместились на полу, где складировали еду, и на самом деле даже не притронулись друг к другу…

Пока Сяо Чжань напряженно думал о ненужном и грустном, его же рука остановилась на другом канале, который он обычно не смотрел. Там тоже шло какое-то шоу, но Чжань не всматривался, отложил пульт, потому что вспомнил, что давно хотел проверить кое-что. Он схватился за телефон и лениво зевнул, открыв свое расписание, в котором стояли и короткие метки об Ибо. Ван Ибо мог отдохнуть три дня, а вот Сяо Чжань должен был улетать послезавтра рано утром.

Он прислушался к кухне. Ибо уже не ворчал, но явно задержался там, и Чжань хотел было спросить, нужна ли помощь, но был застигнут врасплох:  
— Стабильный секс с женой? Это нормальная практика, когда супруги перестают спать друг с другом, — говорил пожилой дядечка, прижимая микрофон слишком близко ко рту, из-за чего звук записи неприятно бил ушам.

Сяо Чжань проморгался, вспоминая, что вообще-то они с Ибо давно не трахались, потому что не было ни времени, ни сил, что единственная близость между ними была недели три назад, когда они просто целовались и подрочили друг другу, а потом вырубились и счастливо проспали двенадцать часов каждый. Тогда они красиво проснулись от истошного мяуканья Орешка: обед у кошки никто не отменял, и она напомнила об этом.

По-настоящему, полноценно потрахаться они смогли… Сяо Чжаню пришлось напрячь мозги, чтобы вспомнить. Чуть больше месяца назад у них также был общий выходной, и Чжань не удержался, утягивая Ибо за собой прямо с порога. Они начали в ванной, а закончили в спальне. Однако, если раньше одного раза им было мало, то тогда этого вполне хватило, потому что они опять уснули, даже не одевшись, а утром пришлось менять постельное белье и загружать стирку. Днем, когда Чжань планировал снова атаковать Ибо, того неожиданно вытащили на съемки, и все планы покатились в пизду, как и настроение.

— Моя жена не могла удовлетворить мои потребности. Она так и сказала, что не хочет меня. Это началось после того, как она перестала кормить грудью нашу дочь…

Чжань отложил телефон и отправил в рот пригоршню чипсов, открыл наконец свое пиво, вливая в себя сразу полные щеки. Он вытянул ладонь, считая на пальцах. Они встречались три года, и наполненный испепеляющей страстью был лишь первый, но тогда они чуть ли не жили вместе, часто виделись на совместных съемках, и положение позволяло им трахаться хоть каждый день, сейчас же их носило по стране, а порой и за ее пределами, нагрузка стала больше как у него самого, так и у Ибо.

Популярность, конечно, была классной темой, как и все многочисленные контракты, но порой так хотелось простого человеческого сладко поебаться и лечь спать, что живот сводило.

— Естественно, у меня появилась любовница…

Сяо Чжань молча качал головой, отпил еще немного. Ибо все пропадал, снова чем-то загремел, а потом вдруг серьезно заговорил, но точно не с Сяо Чжанем. Стало страшно, что Ибо снова заберут, потому что тот явно болтал по телефону.

— Семьи часто держатся из-за детей и общего имущества, а иначе и смысла нет жить вместе дальше.

— Мы развелись через десять лет брака. Я его не хотела.

— Да когда такое было, чтобы жена удовлетворила мужа ртом, а потом поехала с ним на рынок?

— Я любила его, но ему не нравилось мое тело. Он хотел кого-то помоложе.

Ибо вернулся неожиданно мокрый и взлохмаченный, упал рядом, тяжело вздохнув, и отобрал у Чжаня пиво. Сяо Чжань быстро переключил канал, искоса поглядывая на него.

— Только не говори, что уезжаешь раньше, — тихо сказал Чжань. Ибо резко дернулся, услышав его голос.

— А, нет! Наоборот, позже поеду, — ответил он. Почему-то тормозил.

Сяо Чжань не стал забирать у него бутылку, но и на телевизор больше не смотрел, любуясь своим бойфрендом, который выглядел не так, как когда ушел. Ван Ибо стал каким-то загадочным и совсем замолчал, будто это он сейчас смотрел это ужасное шоу, наполненное чужой болью и отчаянием.

Сяо Чжань был слишком стар, чтобы поддаваться глупым мыслям, навязанным говорящими головами, но о своем он подумать успел.

Он не считал, что у них с Ибо какие-то проблемы, потому что сам чувствовал, как безумно соскучился по нему, и Ибо, крепко обнимающий его, когда они встретились утром, доказывал, что чувства Чжаня были взаимны. Они просто стояли в прихожей, сцепившись, и Ибо все гладил его волосы, перебирая их пальцами. Сяо Чжань тогда почувствовал себя таким уставшим, но счастливым, что не мог позволить себе пошевелиться и просто обнимал Ибо в ответ, пытаясь немного успокоить свое сердце.

Потом они позавтракали, и Ибо заявил, что он при смерти, взял свою маску для сна и плотно задернул шторы в спальне. Сяо Чжаня ждал зал, но, когда он вернулся домой, Ибо уже не спал. Он предложил посмотреть что-нибудь, а затем ушел в душ, пока Сяо Чжань выбирал доставку. Они развалились на мягком ковре, засрали его и посуду, начали спорить, кому идти на кухню, и Ибо проиграл, чем был очень недоволен, и вряд ли он дулся сейчас из-за проигрыша — скорее всего, просто устал.

По сути, у них было время помиловаться, но они до этого попросту не дошли. Сяо Чжань понимал, что вместо того, чтобы ворчать, ему было проще взять дело в свои руки.

— Ты чего такой мокренький? — спросил он у Ибо. Тот посмотрел в ответ, погладил лоб влажной ладонью.

— Так получилось… — кивнул Ибо. — Я решил поставить чайник, в общем…

Сяо Чжань сперва не понял, а потом вспомнил про адский смеситель на кухне, из-за которого он и сам часто оказывался мокрым с ног до головы: его следовало включать осторожно, а для этого нужно было подстроиться к нему, что они оба не успевали сделать со своим графиками.

— Переоденься, а то заболеешь, — сказал Чжань, а сам откровенно пялился. Футболка прилипла к животу, и выглядело это достаточно соблазнительно. — А лучше вообще раздевайся.

Они оба были взрослыми людьми, пусть Ибо порой и напоминал мальчишку, который в детстве явно не наигрался. Сяо Чжань понимал, почему он такой, и в этом было некое очарование. Ибо никогда не унывал, либо не показывал этого, в отличие от него самого, и, пожалуй, не подозревал, что этим самым сильно поддерживает Сяо Чжаня. Тому иногда не хватало легкости и простого смеха, поэтому он ценил те моменты, когда Ван Ибо заставлял его смеяться, отвратительно шутя по видеосвязи или в сообщениях.

Они были взрослыми и понимали, почему их отношения никогда и не будут простыми, поэтому Чжань лишь фыркнул на телевизор, отключая его, и скатился на пол ниже, хватая Ибо за коленки.

— По телевизору сказали, что жены не сосут своим мужьям, — начал Сяо Чжань и погладил острые колени, скользя ладонями вверх по тонким волоскам на бедрах.

Ван Ибо таскался дома в растянутых шортах, и Сяо Чжань легко забрался пальцами под штанины, нащупывая край его трусов. Он гладил нежно, щекотал, отчего Ибо выгнулся и развел ноги шире, двинул бедрами вперед.

— Правда? Не сосут? — театрально удивился Ибо и сам опустился пониже, пока Сяо Чжань ласкал его, но не касался члена.

Сяо Чжань часто закивал, облизнулся. Разговоры о минетах пробудили в нем острое желание ощутить Ибо во рту прямо сейчас. Он чувствовал какую-то тупую злость и немного грусть за то, что они недополучали из-за тупой работы и графика, но, к счастью, у них было хоть что-то. Сяо Чжань с восторгом прижался носом к влажной футболке Ибо на животе, продолжая щупать его крепкие бедра. Ибо расслабился не сразу, долго держал мышцы твердыми, но вскоре отпустил себя и позволил Чжаню наслаждаться его мягкой кожей.

— Видимо, мне стоит ценить моего Чжань-гэ, если уж все настолько серьезно, — решил Ван Ибо. Чжань не ответил, чувствуя, как прохладное мокрое пятно постепенно нагревается от его лица и тела Ибо. Тот немного поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

На полу было жестко и неудобно, но Сяо Чжань увлекся, и Ибо, казалось, тоже. Чжань не дошел до его губ, прикусил сосок через ткань футболки, смачивая слюной. Ибо под его пальцами твердел и дышал тяжело, но обнял Чжаня нежно, погладил поясницу, несильно давил на ямочки, массируя. Чжань невольно оттопырил задницу, подставляясь под прикосновения, тихонько стонал от нетерпения.

Он не хотел торопиться. Усталость немного отступила, и сейчас стало ясно, как сильно он соскучился. Ибо не отставал, смотрел горящим взглядом и гладил везде, куда мог дотянуться, но не спешил вытряхивать его из одежды. Прошло больше месяца с их последнего раза, и время пролетело достаточно быстро, но тело помнило и тосковало вслед за сердцем. Все-таки месяц — это невыносимо долго.

Сяо Чжань поймал его кадык губами и низко застонал, чувствуя вибрацию в чужом горле. Ван Ибо зашипел от ощущения влажного языка и цепких губ, обнял Сяо Чжаня ногами, притягивая ближе.

— Хочу отсосать тебе, — шепнул Чжань, — и чтобы ты меня трахнул. А потом поменяемся.

Ибо облизнулся и громко причмокнул губами, пощекотал прикосновениями пальцев шею, затылок, зарылся в короткие волосы и потянул наверх, чтобы вжаться в губы губами.

Целоваться хотелось до одури. Они просто касались друг друга, ласково сминая, не углубляясь, пока Ибо не ухмыльнулся в поцелуй, осторожно прикусывая нижнюю губу Сяо Чжаня. Чжань ахнул и ответил, проникая глубже, а пальцами сжимая твердый ствол.

— Пошли на кровать.

У Ван Ибо взгляд поплыл, стал влажным и совсем бездумным. Сяо Чжаню это нравилось. Ибо быстро раздевался, стоя перед кроватью, а Чжань любовался его телом, думая, с чего он хочет начать — выбирать было из чего. Отвлекаться же не хотелось, поэтому, вовремя опомнившись, Чжань добежал до дорожной сумки, в которой он возил резинки и смазку еще с Шанхая. Он не помнил, где они оставили этот же набор дома, а искать не собирался. Перед ним стоял голый зацелованный Ван Ибо, пока еще горячий и возбужденный, поэтому бегать по квартире было бы глупо.

— Ебал кого-то на съемках, да? — весело спросил Ибо. Чжань стянул футболку и быстро уронил Ибо на кровать, падая сверху.

— Свою руку, — признался Сяо Чжань, сразу стекая к его ногам. — Смотрел материал с твоей новой фотосессии и думал о том, как хочу облизать твою шею.

Сяо Чжань сказал, а потом сделал: прошелся языком под пупком с тихим рыком, схватил Ибо под коленями и сразу раздвинул его ноги.

Он как-то не вовремя вспомнил о том, как женатая два года пара жаловалась, что влечение пропало, и посмотрел на Ибо, загораясь лишь от одного вида его припухших губ и заалевших щек, острых ключиц, вызывающе торчащих сосков. Ибо положил под спину подушку, почти садясь. Собирался пялиться — Сяо Чжань точно знал и планировал пользоваться этим. Он показательно облизнулся, сжал Ибо у основания и снова посмотрел глаза в глаза.

Чжань неторопливо ласкал его рукой, целовал живот, замечая, как пресс снова напрягается, становясь почти каменным. Он надавил языком, оставляя влажную каплю на коже, собрал ее губами и двинулся ниже, вдруг почувствовав цепкие пальцы в своих волосах.

— Дорогая женушка… — хрипло напомнил Ибо. Чжань лишь рассмеялся, постучал головкой себе по губам, а затем вытащил язык, лизнул поверх пальцев. Ибо зашипел, но заткнулся.

Сяо Чжань с гордостью признавал, что любит сосать, но знал об этом лишь один человек. Ван Ибо тоже любил, когда Сяо Чжань ему сосал, так что споров здесь не возникало. Ибо часто говорил, что у Чжаня идеальный для его члена рот, вечно тянулся потрогать растянутые на члене губы, проталкивал внутрь палец и становился совсем ватным и мягким, когда Сяо Чжань брался за него серьезнее.

Головка так хорошо скользила по языку, что Сяо Чжань сам застонал, впиваясь пальцами одной руки в бледную ягодицу, а второй помогая себе держать член. Ибо не толкался, но шумно дышал носом. Чжань взял поглубже, сразу же выпуская его изо рта совсем, и начал сосать.

Чжань не особо понимал, как можно не хотеть собственного мужчину. Он смотрел на Ибо и знал, что никогда не отпустит этого парня, слышал его низкие несдержанные стоны и был уверен, что будет хотеть его всегда. Ибо было невозможно не хотеть, и Сяо Чжань каждый раз доказывал это, позволяя трахать себя в горло или с удовольствием отдаваясь ему, брал Ибо сам, благодаря за доверие и любовь сотней поцелуев.

Поэтому Сяо Чжань был готов отсосать Ван Ибо, а потом пойти с ним хоть в продуктовый, хоть продолжать съемки в тяжелых дорогих костюмах! Они не были женаты, но Сяо Чжаню было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что его действительно любят. Ему хватало одного поцелуя, чтобы загореться.

Сяо Чжаню было достаточно услышать сбивчивое дыхание, чтобы понять, чего именно его Ибо желает, и он ценил это, как все шумные вздохи и стоны, перемешанное с ругательствами шипение и нетерпеливые толчки в его рот. Он покорно принимал Ибо, чувствуя, как возбуждение кружит голову.

Ван Ибо не успел кончить и звонко пискнул, когда Сяо Чжань резко выпрямился и впился губами в его искусанный рот. Ибо сразу схватил его за задницу и перевернул, нависая сверху, подложил свою подушку ему под поясницу и принялся зацеловать бедра.

Они поменялись местами, но у Сяо Чжаня до сих пор горели губы, а подбородок остался мокрым. Он вытер лицо и глухо замычал, почувствовав горячие поцелуи между ягодиц.

— Нам нужен отпуск, Чжань-гэ, — капризно застонал Ибо, надавил двумя пальцами на анус и мягко покружил, — вилла на пляже, солнышко, ты и я. Хотя бы на неделю.

Сяо Чжань ненавидел вытряхать из плавок песок, но сразу представил, как Ибо нежно обнимает его лицо, целуя губы, а на фоне — закат и море. Хотелось разрыдаться от несправедливости, потому что в расписании не было места такому удовольствию, но он так ясно увидел, как они с Ибо гуляют под солнцем в тишине, только вдвоем, как сразу понял, что найдет время и место, и смирится с песком в трусах.

С другой стороны, если они будут лишь вдвоем, то им обоим необязательно таскать плавки, а значит, не придется мучиться…

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — кивнул Чжань и тут же откинул голову назад, подставляя горло под поцелуи.

Ибо опалил дыханием его ухо, двигал пальцами внутри уже нетерпеливо. Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, но вскоре зажмурился, когда Ибо зацепил губами кожу в основании его шеи. Чжань уже знал, как будет потом мстительно вылизывать его, поставив на четвереньки.

Они снова целовались. Сяо Чжань оказался сверху, быстро перевернувшись вместе с Ибо, заставил его сесть, а потом засунул язык ему в рот. Стало жарко, и руки не слушались. Ван Ибо мял его ягодицы, перехватывая губами стоны, вставил на пробу пару пальцев, заваливаясь обратно на подушки. Между ягодиц Сяо Чжаня было влажно, а сам он стал мягким, податливым. Ибо потерся членом между его бедер, уткнулся головкой под мошонкой и повел руками по спине, прослеживая глубокий изгиб позвоночника прямо до шеи. Их кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы они могли меняться местами, поэтому Ибо легко вжал Чжаня в простынь, стиснул волосы в кулаке и снова потерся. Из полуоткрытого алого рта вырывались сладкие стоны, от которых Сяо Чжань немедленно хотел Ибо в себя, о чем тихо сказал, шепча куда-то в его ключицы.

Иногда казалось, что от напора Ван Ибо можно сломаться. Тот двигал бедрами плавно, загонял глубоко и выходил почти полностью. В висках пульсировало почти болезненно. Сяо Чжань хватался за его худые плечи, обнимая, следил за тем, как Ибо трогательно хмурится и кусает губы, поцеловал, не позволяя травмировать себя, опустил ладонь на напряженную ягодицу Ибо. Они касались губами друг друга, и Сяо Чжань чувствовал чужое дыхание, будто оно было одно на двоих. Ибо едва слышно зарычал и ускорился, сжимая бедра больно, до синяков, и тут же отпустил, поглаживая, стал двигаться размашисто, но медленно. Сяо Чжань вновь заткнул его рот своим, толкнул, укладывая на лопатки, а сам оседлал его, чувствуя Ибо еще глубже.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Ибо, сел, помогая Чжаню бедрами, крепко держал под ягодицами и насаживал на себя, толкаясь снизу быстро и сбивчиво. Сяо Чжань прогнулся, вскрикнув, перестал дышать, когда Ибо опустил ладонь на его член и лизнул нижнюю губу.

— Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, — заскулил Чжань и вцепился в его волосы. Ибо часто закивал, не то отвечая ему, не то самому себе.

Сяо Чжаня внезапно подбросило. Он подавился стоном, едва не прикусил язык, а потом его мягко уложили на спину. Ибо чмокнул его в правое колено, подхватывая ногу снизу плечом, и снова вошел, сгибая пополам, продолжил мучить, но в этот раз не нежничал, действительно решив больше не останавливаться.

Маленькой заминки хватило, чтобы немного остыть и не сойти с ума окончательно. Сяо Чжаню казалось, что Ибо пульсирует внутри, становится больше и толще, распирает так хорошо и правильно, что ему самому нужно было совсем немного. Ибо знал, как надо трахать его, в какой позе и в каком ритме, знал лучше всех, и сейчас делал так, как им обоим нравилось. Нога Сяо Чжаня соскользнула с худого плеча, и он закатил глаза, толкаясь в свою ладонь, сжался, когда Ибо уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и вскрикнул, мелко вздрагивая.

Ван Ибо так и застыл, не выходя, лишь лег удобнее. Он не шевелился, будто уснул, но дыхание его было сбито, а пальцы иногда щекотали бок. Ибо хоть и оставался худым, но все равно был тяжелым. Сяо Чжань хотел было пожаловаться, но разом передумал, нащупал край одеяла, которое они скинули на пол, и потянул, накрывая сразу обоих: они были разгоряченные и мокрые, а сейчас, стоило им застыть, как стало холодно. Ибо дышал горячо, но этого было недостаточно, а про душ Чжань не заикался, зная, что им обоим нужно время.

Им всегда не хватало времени, но такие моменты были ценнее всего на свете. Ибо очнулся, приподнялся на локтях и выглядел чересчур довольным, пусть и помятым. Сяо Чжань поправил ему волосы, пытаясь зачесать, но те снова начали торчать. Ибо зажмурился, как кот, потерся щекой о его ладонь — разве что не мурлыкал. Сяо Чжань снова погладил его по волосам, скользнул за уши, стиснул пальцами мочку с блестящей серьгой.

— Что еще было в этом твоем шоу? — вдруг вспомнил Ибо, осторожно выходя из Чжаня. Тот поморщился от ощущений и вопроса.

— Говорили, что мужья не готовят женам завтраки и не делают массаж ног, — мечтательно протянул Сяо Чжань. Ибо стянул презерватив, завязал и выкинул, лег рядом, прижавшись грудью к горячему боку.

— Я сегодня тоже жена, — решил Ибо и задорно подмигнул. Сяо Чжань в ответ фыркнул, подумав, что ему пообещали минет — уже неплохо. Ибо улыбался, гладил его грудь, когда вдруг заговорил неожиданно серьезно: — Но завтрак приготовлю.

Сяо Чжань не стал отстаивать права на массаж, который ему обещали давно. Ибо и его сделает, а потом Чжань помнет ему плечи и спину, а потом… Сяо Чжань еще не придумал, но знал, что они обязательно что-нибудь сделают, и смогут выторговать отпуск.


End file.
